


Totally Back In Love

by ghostromance



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, fall out boy - Freeform, petekey, petekey au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:16:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3946798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostromance/pseuds/ghostromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is where my petekey au one-shots go because i cannot control myself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "it's 3 am tell your pet to shut up" au

Its not like I hate dogs, no they're great. I love them.

 

Just not when your neighbor's dog decides to record a death metal record in the middle of the night. Especially when you're in an apartment with a thin wall separating the two of you.

 

"Holy fucking shit," I muttered under my breath, trying to wrap more blankets around my head to quiet the noise. I rolled around a bit - was the dog getting louder? I sat up in bed, wrapping a blanket around me and walking to my door, unlocking it and walking out into the hallway. I wasn't wearing any shoes, my hair probably looked insane, but this dog would  _not_ shut up.

 

"Excuse me?" I knocked on the door. The barking got louder. "Anybody home?"

 

"It's fucking three in the  morning," the man opened the door, a French Bulldog trying to get past his legs. I looked at his messy black hair. 

 

"Yeah, I - uh I know. Your dog's a little - " I tried to find the right word. "Loud."

 

He laughed.

 

"I know. Don't ask me why he's being a little shit, he just is," he looked down at the little dog. "Isn't that right, Moz?"

 

I looked at the short man. Was he shirtless? Stop it, Mikey, Jesus. But his tattoos - 

 

"Moz?" I asked, wrapping the blanket tighter around my body. "Like - Morrissey 'Moz'?"

 

He picked the dog up, petting his head. He looked at me and smiled. Was he wearing smudged eyeliner? Was he pulling he off? Yes. Yes he was.

 

"Yeah! Nobody gets it! Shit, I'm sorry, you're just standing out here with your - ah - blanket. You can come in if you want," he set Moz down. I laughed.

 

"Ah, it's three in the morning, remember? But, I'll be back to visit Moz, the little shit." I started to turn around.

 

"Uh, Moz has an owner, you know. One that doesn't mind you visiting him too," the man said. I looked back at him.

 

"Oh really?"

 

"Yeah, his name's Pete."

 

I smiled.

 

"Tell Pete, someone named Mikey might be stopping by soon, m'kay?" I said, turning back around, smiling to myself. 


	2. This Ain't A Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "some creep was hitting on you so i pretended to be your girl/boyfriend and somehow i ended up with bloody knuckles and a busted lip?" au

It wasn't that Mikey hadn't had guys flirt with him before, it was the fact that  _this_ one was huge and burly and smelled like he had just smoked several pounds of weed. And Mikey couldn't do anything about it except sit in his restaurant booth, tapping his fingers on his legs as the guy rambled on about Mikey's bleach blonde hair and skinny jeans.

 

And Mikey fucking hated it.

 

"So," burly guy started, "do you think you'd wanna slip off and go - "

 

" _Babe!_ " Mikey turned his head to see a short tattooed man walking towards his booth. Oh God, another one? "Sorry, the waitress finally accepted my coupon for the free salads. Who's this?"

 

Short Guy turned to Burly Guy and raised his eyebrows.

 

"Oh, there's two of you?" Burly Guy smirked. "Well that's just more fun."

 

Mikey wanted to throw up. He hated this. He wanted to go back to his apartment and cry to his brother, Gerard over the phone. 

 

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Short Guy spat, making Mikey's eyes grow wide. Burly Guy straightened his back,  towering over the shorter man. "My - ah - boyfriend isn't some boy toy for you to fuck and throw away! Go back to the run down strip club where you smoke your bad weed."

 

Mikey saw a disaster waiting to happen as he sat in the booth, biting the inside of his lip.

 

"What did you say?" Burly Guy got closer to Short Guy. At this point a waiter was trying to talk to them, with no avail. Short Guy laughed.

 

"Back off my boyfriend, bitch."

 

That was when the first punch was thrown, knocking Short Guy back, one of his hands held up to touch his now busted lip. The waiter had gone off, saying something about getting the manager. Burly Guy tried swinging again, a river of curse words flowing out of his mouth as he did so. Short Guy avoided the punch, throwing his own fist at Burly Guy, a thud sounding as his fist hit the taller man's face, causing his knuckles to start bleeding as well. 

 

"C'mon," Short Guy grabbed Mikey's hand, both of them running out the restaurant doors. Mikey frowned as they stopped.

 

"I never finished my lemonade!" he whined. Short Guy rolled his eyes.

 

"I just saved your ass!" he raised his eyes at Mikey. "Which isn't a bad ass at that."

 

Mikey felt his cheeks burn. "You can't start hitting on me now - um - "

 

"Pete," the shorter man said, laughing. "And you are?"

 

"Ah, Mikey."

 

"Well, Mikey, maybe you'd want to arrange me buying you that unfinished lemonade?"

 

Mikey giggled. He fucking giggled. "Yeah, yeah that can be arranged."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm petekey trash ha.


	3. Work This Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ' this horrible umbrella won't extend. oh shit, i just hit you in the crotch, i'm so sorry. ' au

"Stupid fucking - just _open_!" Pete had been struggling with the stupid umbrella for the past fifteen minutes. It wouldn't open, it was pouring outside, and the lady from down the hall had already yelled at him for being too loud. Twice. "C'mon!"

 

Patrick had just used the _same_ umbrella last week, Joe had used it three days ago, and Andy had used it yesterday. With no problem. But here Pete was, struggling to get the umbrella to unfold, and he'd already pinched his fingers five times. Maybe this was karma coming back at him for yelling at that bird that always pecked at his balcony window. In his defense, the bird was annoying as fuck.

 

"Just - ha! Gotcha! Oh _shit_!" Pete dropped the umbrella, eyes going wide and hands covering his mouth in shock.

 

"Are you the guy that's been yelling for the past few minutes?" the stranger winced, holding his crotch. Pete had seen him a few times, holding grocery bags and in the courtyard with his dog. He imagined their meeting better than Pete stabbing the bleached blonde in the crotch with his seemingly defective umbrella.

 

"Uh, uh yeah. Are you okay?" Pete asked, crouching down to the other man who was sitting on the ground now. The blonde gave a small smile.

 

"Yeah, it's fine. I see you got, and I quote, 'the stupid whore of an umbrella' to work."

 

Pete felt color rise to his cheeks. He forgot he'd said that. That's probably why Trisha the soccer mom had been so angry. Sorry, Trisha.

 

"Haha, ah, it was being stubborn. And you sure you're okay .... " Pete didn't know the guy's name. He wish he did, with those eyes and that hair, and his _eyebrows_ , and he was getting off topic.

 

"Mikey. And it's find, Pete."

 

"How do you know my name?"

 

Mikey laughed, standing back up. "You might've said, and I quote again, 'open for big daddy Pete Wentz' a little bit ago."

 

Pete was so dumb, he mentally kicked himself. 

 

"But it's alright. Have fun with your umbrella, Pete," Mikey smiled, walking off to the elevators.

 

Maybe his umbrella incident wasn't the worst way to meet Mikey.


	4. McDonalds & Bisexuality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ' i walked into the mcdonalds public bathroom and you're dangling out of the airvent do i even want to know what you were doing ' au

Mikey was tired, hungry, and had to pee. He'd been driving from college to see Gerard and he'd been in the car for four hours straight with zero stops. He finally decided to let his bladder and stomach take over, causing him to pull into the nearest McDonalds parking lot.

He pushed open the glass door, smiling at the worker at the counter before walking straight to the single stall bathroom, pushing the door open and locking it and beginning to unzip his pants before -

"What the fuck are you doing," he cursed, zipping his pants quickly back up and seeing a black haired boy about his age dangling out of the ceiling, his legs swinging around. The boy laughed nervously, dropping down.

"Avoiding my ex-girlfriend," he blushed, looking anywhere but Mikey's face. Mikey raised an eyebrow.

"Why like this?"

"She came in, I was like 'Hell no' and then bolted to the bathroom because I crack under pressure."

"I'm about to crack because of the pressure of my bladder so if you could just - "

"But she's out there!"

Mikey rolled his eyes. "Jesus, okay, turn around, I don't want you watching me - I said turn around!"

The stranger turned around, his face looking at the wall as Mikey forced himself to pee in the same room with a boy who was previously dangling out of a ceiling. He finished, washed his hands, and looked at the boy. He was actually cute (not that Mikey actually cared), with his short height and tattoos that probably made him look more punk than he actually was.

"I'll walk out with you, if you want."

"And what'll that look like, hm?"

"Then have fun with your airvent."

"No, no, it's fine, I just - "

"Just what? Is it because I'm a guy?"

"What? Fuck no. I'm totally into dudes too, but you just came in and I left a while ago so..."

"It's McDonalds."

"You're right," the boy said, opening the door and motioning for Mikey to walk out. They walked out and Mikey spotted a girl with a couple of other girls, making eye contact with the boy beside him. "Shit."

"Just walk out, Jesus, use your legs!" Mikey hissed, giving the girl a fake smile. The other boy smirked.

"Okay," he said, wrapping an arm around Mikey and leading him out the door, squeezing his ass before they were out.

Mikey turned around, "What the hell was that?"

The boy looked up, "I don't really know, I got caught up, and - "

"At least tell me your name first and buy me food that I didn't get to eat because someone had a wild ex."

"It's Pete. And there's a Taco Bell across the street."


End file.
